Aspirations of a Traveling Flame
by Naruto x Temari
Summary: Trisha is an aspiring pokemon trainer that has decided to leave Vermillion city in order to follow after her great-grandmother’s footsteps, the Legendary Red Suzan of the original Elite Four. Continued in the chapter


**Disclaimer: Neither NarutoxTemari nor ****Kaede-YokoRevolutionaryone own pokemon the series, games, or rights to these creatures, towns, characters (outside of those made for the purpose of this fanfic). Thank-you.**

Author Note: This story is written as a combination between myself and Kaede-YokoRevolutionaryone, my girlfriend. I am not intending on updating any of my naruto stories just yet as I have no inspiration for them; however, with recent developments in the manga, I may do so in the upcoming month. Enjoy and we will update this regularly I think.

**Summary:** Trisha is an aspiring pokemon trainer that has decided to leave Vermillion city in order to follow after her great-grandmother's footsteps, the Legendary Red Suzan of the original Elite Four. Inexperienced and badly delusional, she comes across Vincent Cruz, a pokemon trainer from the Johto region who is searching for the future members of his Pokemon Team Infinity, but ends up becoming Trisha's mentor. What adventure await the pair, and who, if any of them reaches their goals in the world of pokemon?

________________________________________________________________________

Moving through the bustling sea-port that was Vermillion city, a pair of smoke-filled, gray eyes took the world in unrestrained boredom. People moved about casually with their pokemon, many of which he was familiar with from the Johoto region, but not vice versa in Kanto. Many onlookers seemed startled and amazed even at Inferno, the proud Quilava that walked at his trainer's side, as if it were some walking miracle. "Man, Inferno, I came here for some adventure...maybe to find some people to start a team and if the Kanto region hasn't even seen a Quilava before then..." He was given a growl-type bark in reply. "So, where do you thi--" before he could finish, Vincent found himself pushed back from the sudden intrusion of a girl's body pummeling him in the side. Luckily he was more than appearance: five-nine, a single opaque-gray eye peering towards the girl who had so painful bumped into him with a cold stare while the unruly layers of blood-soaked hair, tipped ebony like a porcupine's quill hid the shadows of interest.

"...The hell?" was all he could remark when he looked down.

It was obvious that he was older than the girl by a minimum of two years; however, the stark contrast in experience was more apparent than their age difference. Seventeen with a medium build toned from years of traversing the Johoto in search of adventure, he donned stylish, yet protective articles for the sake appearance. A dark-colored scarf that lead to a fitting black tee, bare from the opened crimson jacket laying slightly over, loosely on his frame, with a noticeable cross-like insignia on the back slipped into baggy black jeans with contrasting red tips. Vincent's appearance screamed a mixture of originality understood by the energetic flare of one who has made some mark in his search for meaning in a world without rules. The prideful Inferno at his side seemed to resemble its master and friend, but chose to make a rather unique example of the girl who had so haphazardly bumped into the trainer from Azalea Town.

"Quilva," the pokemon walked towards the ground-ridden trainer, its fiery eyes staring deep into her own before marking her with its paw. Walking back towards Vincent's side, the said trainer managed a partial grin as he offered to help the trainer, or at least he assumed the younger girl to be a trainer, up. "Hey sorry about that, he kinda gets a little protective if you know what I mean…are you okay?"

The younger girl squinted her eyes as the dust that had been stirred from her fall settled. Upon opening her velvety-purple eyes and taking in "Vincent" she ruffled her brow into a scowl and slapped his hand away. "No Thanks. If I don't know how to rebound myself onto my own to feet, I shouldn't be here in the first place." With that she one-handed popped herself up, glancing a small glare at the Quilva. "What the heck is that thing anyway?"

She peered up at him questioningly but with her scowl still in tact. He seemed to question her in his mind and she did not appreciate that. "Well..." she promted. "It's a Quilva." Trisha snorted in dumbfounded laughter. "A Kilava?" "Err..it's Quilva, ya know with a Qu, quuu sound there." She looked at him angrily. "T's what I said. Kilava."

"Kilva? Really?" He pondered out loud. Her sparkling eyes danced across the stoney road then flew back up at him angrily. "Are you makin' fun of me?" she demanded. The older trainer seemed taken aback a bit but answered, "No." "Hmph," with that Trisha began to smooth her radiantly brown hair that was at least waist-length.

"So a Kilava huh? I've neva heard of one of those. Honestly I've neva interacted with many pokemon that weren't my growlithe...who is snooping around here somewhere. He's more like a pet at the moment, I've been trying to train him, but, I won't lie...I'm not much good yet. But one day, I'm going to be Legend, just youuu wait. You and every otha person in this town."

Inferno glanced at the girl with a slight distaste, the proud pokemon not used to being referred to as simply a pokemon and growled. The fire blazing across its spine burned radiantly flickering to a bright orange as its intensity grew; however, his prospective trainer simply started to kneel and stroke its back in a soothing manner. If nothing else it distracted the fire pokemon…

"Yeah, Inferno here is a Quilava, and he's kinda particular about you refer to him y'know?" She's determined if nothing else but at least she's honest about her level of skill. She just screams novice if her reflexes and pride are any indicator.

"Anyway kid," He started, brushing imaginary dust from the length of his clothing, "I don't think you'll get anywhere too fast with a growlithe that's just a pet." He wasn't sure why, but it was rather entertaining to egg the girl on as she glowered at him. "Tch, wateva, he's my pet what's wrong with that Mr. Knoh-it-all?" "Um, it's a pokemon, it's not a pet…you know, it's your partner, your best friend, and sometimes an extension of yourself, kid." "I'm not a kid, and yer Kilava," which in turned growled at the mispronunciation of its species, "wateva, Inferno thing, can't be all that, and I'm going to be great okay!"

"Sure you will kid, you'll be a great pokemon namer, might even find a Kilava one day." A rather plain smile was shifted towards the younger trainer as the blatant annoyances Vincent provided filled her darkened eyes; it was simply too much fun, necessary though it may be to crush her delusions first. If you can't understand the true bond between a trainer and their pokemon, you can't come anywhere near legendary status…hell, right now a gym badge is out of her reach and Kanto isn't all that great…

"Quilava!" Inferno stepped forward, its head perking up as it decided to round the corner, leaving the pair to their own antics. "See you Kilava ran off, what's makes you so special huh? At least mah growlithe just kinda exploring, your thing doesn't even listen!" She didn't know why, but she was compelled to make this, this guy fall from his high and mighty pedestal. It didn't matter if he was simply taking some things out and, wait.. "You were making fun of me again weren't you!" "Nah, not my style to make fun of the novices out there but, Inferno is Inferno. Not a pet…" And with those words, the pokemon could be seen herding the said growlithe back towards the younger trainer with command. Fire pokemon understood strength and respected those whom they saw as they superiors; the Quilava was no different in forcing the curious pup back to the girl. "He just went to get you 'pet'."

At this Trisha nearly blew steam out of her ears. "Growlithe!" She kneeled and the pokemon pounced into her arms. Still Knealing she stroked its fur. Her eyes coaxing it sweetly. "Get that monsta away from Niko...!" "Niko," the trainer smirked. "Is that it's name? What kind of name is that for a pokemon?" Still crouching and speaking defensively, "No, t's more of a nickname, like an affectionate pet name for someone." "Is that right, a pet name for your pet pokemon. How sweet. Did your grandmother give it to you or did you capture it all by yourself?" He taunted. Trisha could feel her insides churn and her face twist into something wicked.

But in one breathe of fire, she furiously said, "Yes." She blew her breathe and then slowly releasing the Growlithe she continued in a low threatening voice, "My grandmother Nichole was daughter of Red Suzan..." "One of the most accomplished woman pokemon masters to ever live..." Vincent finished. "My grandmother told me endless stories of her battles. How the fighter spirit was within her. How that same spirit was within me too, if I could only find it. That I too had talent in my blood, a kind of Destiny, and that she would train me. She gave me Growlithe when I was six. I wanted to name it after her even though he was a boy. I couldn't quite say Nichole, so it came out Niko. And I never changed it."

She sighed her Shimmery purple eyes filled with ghost, "But not even a yea-ah afta giving me Growlithe...she...she....died. And I was what was left of her dream of who would be her mothas succeed. It surely was not my mom, who had no interest in pokemon." "So you're telling me that you're Red Suzan's great-grand-daughter." The trainer mused. "Are you sure? You don't have the signature flaming red hair that was said to be so fierce that even the pokemon she battled would tremble in intimidation, let alone their trainer." "So it settled down throughout the generations so what. I know who I am.

You don't. End of story. I mean who are you even?"

"Huh?" He answered deep in thought. "Name," she demanded. "Hm," He smirked, "Vincent, from Azalea Town at your service." "Mhm. Trisha. From...well you're standing in it." "Well Trisha, self-proclaimed Great-Grand-Daughter of The Red Suzan...what are you and your little Growlithe still doing here, if you're going to take your Grams place as the next great woman trainer in today's world. 'Cause let me tell you. You've got some work to do kid." Trisha took him in with a respective eye for once. He looked experience. Heh, she thought, looked? He wrecked of experience.

And he has a little..um...what's it called again..Quilava. Who is this Vincent? I mean really. "So what are you getting at huh?"

"I'm saying you don't have what it takes to live out your great-grandmother's legacy with the pathetic skills you have at current." The amusement in his voice was replaced by the cold tone of a trainer who has experienced the hardships presented in the world; his clouded eyes were now replaced by the cold, crystal light of his past. Even Inferno moved to the side in respect to his trainer's words. "I'm not here to be a pokemon master, I'm not here to accomplish myself with badges or to fill in a pokedex, but I have seen and lived through battles and adventures you're soul couldn't even fathom during your worst nightmare." Trisha stared, the self-righteous fury in her spirit

deflating with the frigid stare the older trainer sent shivering down her spine.

So she may have been untested and inexperienced, but he didn't have the right to tell her that right? High and mighty bastard…but t's something about those eyes, they're just so cold.

"W-what do you know huh, you weren't anything like grandmother w-was."

She wasn't sure where her confidence had retreated to, or why the formerly care-free trainer became a shadow of the jerk she was just talking to. "I'm Red Suzan's great- granddaughter and I'm going to be a legend just like she was okay, you, you nobody!" "Then battle me right here and prove you're birthright" "W-wha…" "I told you to shut up and prove you're legendary skills because right now you're nothing but a small fish waiting to be swept by the tide and sunk to the bottom of an ocean too big for you to swimin, y'hear?"

Niko whimpered. It was said that pokemon were more highly intoned with the natural world than humans were, and right now, the poor growlithe new that he and his trainer would be completely outclassed by the pair that staked their lives in each other. Nuzzling into Trisha's body, he took a slight stance on her pride though and growled, evening his fear. "Growlithe! Growl!" "N-niko…?" "He's telling you to fight…he knows you can't win but don't back down if you're dream is to be great, or else the Kiliava might get you, you know?" Something about that sent the defeated indignation rising back into her young body as she clenched he fist, memories of her grandmother filling the prideful resolve of an aspiring trainer.

"You're on you Knoh-it-all! C'mon Niko, um…" Vincent turned from the pair, the wind expressing the tension found in the street captured his scarf, almost telling her that she'd be looking at his back until she could reach her dreams. "You don't even know its attacks…what good can you be as a trainer? Inferno, quick attack!" "Niko…dodge it!" Even as she called the command, it wasn't any good as the stronger, more agile pokemon took the iniative, blurring from existence and re-appearing deep into the house pet pokemon's side. "Groooowlithe!"

Trisha didn't know what to do. She knew that there were powerful pokemon and that she was a novice, but, but, just watching her beloved Niko get throttled in one blow was a deafening blow to her dreams. He was her friend, a pet that she cherished and now, because of her inexperience and big-mouth, Niko was struggling to stand just for her sake. "S-stop, can we just.." "Don't you dare disrespect him by quiting the match, a good trainer knows when to stop but do you know see your pokemon's resolve? Command him and give him his direction. He's fighting for you!"

Trisha looked at Niko with a sense of pride. She may not have immediately understood the intentions of the Vincent, but her pokemon was willing, striving to go on for her sake and she would be damned if she allowed that fire to be snuffed on account of her own weakness. "Okay Niko, let's show that Kilava and that bastard what we're made of, Niko tackle attack now!" "Growl!" Despite its grievous injuries, Niko stood its ground and began to run a straight charge towards the standing Quilava, meeting the fiery beast eye to eye. You can do it Niko. I know you can…

"And finally, you show spine," almost as if he was waiting for this moment the sudden tension in the atmosphere subsided as he gave his commands. "Inferno, side-step and counter with bite, throw him down into submission." Without a word Vincent's partner got to work, easily evading the younger pokemon and turning to bite down on it left side, throwing it to the ground mercilessly. "GROWL!" Niko flailed with pain before trying to stand, refusing to give up when his master was so insulted. "Growlithe!"

"Quilava…Quil…" It was almost as Inferno was telling him to stand down; like he had accepted its strength.

"Niko…that's enough, you did great buddy." Trisha refused to allow her pokemon to continue. Even to a trainer of her caliber she understood that bite had deeply crippled her pokemon, and that medical attention would be needed since she neither had a potion nor any berries. Walking over to Niko, she knelt down to embrace the injured growlithe with an understanding that she was weak…and her bond was no where near as strong as the pair before her. We have a long way before we can catch up to her… So swept into her sense of pride swelling deep for her partner that she had not noticed the quilava nuzzling her growlithe as if in apology; she even missed Vincent's concerning hand on her shoulder momentarily. "What do you want, Mr. Knoh-it-all..to tell me how weak I am?"

"On the contrary," he started, "to tell you how strong you've become in the last few moments." With the calm, annoying smirk he gave her during their initial encounter, Vincent removed a super potion from his pocket and began to spray Niko to recover the injuries sustained during their battle. The effects were instantaneous and the fire-based pokemon was nuzzling deep into her embrace with renewed vigor. "Why'd you do that?" "Because he's no longer your pet, he's your partner…and you understand what it means to see that in his defeat." "…I'll get stronger, and I'll train him and any other pokemon to be the best, just wait and see you jerk…" "Mhm, and if you want, I'll help you get there, me and my 'kilava,' haha. Right Inferno?" "Quil Quil!"

"That was a jab at me wasn't it," She mused with a raised eyebrow. "Oh are you finally hearing the difference in the K and Q sound," He asked highly amused. "Huh, whaddya mean?" "Eh, Oh boy. Nothing. Anyway...you a place I...well...we could get food and shut-eye until the morning?" Vincent asked

"Well there's the hotel over on the market lane." Trisha replied, and with that she started off towards it, Niko following. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "You sure you want to do this? You'd be leaving alot of things behind. Your family, your friends...everything." Vincent asked. Trisha hesitated a moment as if taken aback by the question. Then simply said without turning, "The 'I', I want to be is no longer within the walls of these cities. She's somewhere out there, if I don't find her. No one will for me." With that she continued walking. He and and his pokemon followed. They walked with the current of the crowd until they found market street and the hotel's entrance.

"Well, here t's" She said sighfully. "Not bad. Ok time to find rooms and settle in.  
When it the morning comes it'll be a while before we can rest again. Are you ready?"

Trisha's purple eyes glimmered with mischief and her golden brown hair dangled around her as she simply parted her lips to say. "Bring it, Knoh it all!"


End file.
